wikioszkolefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Liceum ogólnokształcące
Liceum ogólnokształcące, ogólniak, LO albo jak ktoś woli liceum ogólnozniekształcające-najfajniejsze z liceów, bo uczysz się ogólnie wszystkiego i niczego. Tamtejsi nauczyciele wymagają od uczniów, aby byli nazywani profesorami, mimo że mają tylko magistra. Profile rozszerzeń Licea ogólnokształcące posiadają tzw. profile rozszerzeń, czyli czego będziesz się uczyć najwięcej i z czego będziesz mieć więcej do nauki, a oto one: * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania matematyki, fizyki i informatyki, w skrócie mat-fiz-inf (albo w większym skrócie mat-fiz)-najbardziej znienawidzony profil rozszerzeń w ogólniaku. Osoby, które skończyły taką szkołę, dopiero po ukończeniu tej szkoły zdają sobie sprawę, że jest zła i jej nie polecają. Wtedy licealista dowiaduje się, że matematyka jest skomplikowana, fizyka jest niezrozumiała, a do informatyki nie wystarczy duża liczba skilli w Tibii. * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania języka polskiego, historii i wiedzy o społeczeństwie (w całkowitym skrócie human)-typowo humanistyczne rozszerzenia. Tamtejszy licealista zna się na historii jeszcze mniej niż ten z matfizu na matematyce. Z reguły ten ogólniak jest wybierany przez osoby nienawidzące matmy i wolące uczyć się czegokolwiek innego niż matma, a potem to, co będą mogli studiować, nie przyda im się. * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania biologii i chemii, w skrócie biol-chem (albo w większym skrócie bio-chem)-tam są osoby, które myślą, że nauczą się pędzenia bimbru (bo znają się od dawna na produkcji wina) albo jak stworzyć bombę atomową. Szybko wychodzi na jaw, że tego się nie nauczą. * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania historii i geografii, w skrócie hist-geo-tamtejsi uczniowie nie cierpią WOSu. Teoretycznie mogą zostać archeologami, lecz w praktyce ich zdolności ograniczają się do zaznaczania szlaczków i czynienia kolorowanek na mapach. * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania matematyki i geografii, w skrócie mat-geo-tu idą ci, którzy są za głupi na matfiza lub nie cierpią fizyki. * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania matematyki i chemii, w skrócie mat-chem-jak wyżej, tylko że zamiast geografii jest chemia. Wbrew pozorom to nie są chemicy, bo tablicę Mendelejewa widzieli tylko na etykiecie Komandosa (takie wino). * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania języków obcych-uczniowie z założenia mają się pilnie uczyć jednego bądź dwóch języków obcych. Prawda jest taka, że każdy z nich napis My name is przeczytają jako mynameis. * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania z geografii, chemii i wychowania fizycznego, czyli tzw. sportowo-turystyczny-to nie ma nic wspólnego ze sportem, a tym bardziej z turystyką. Uczniowie takiego ogólniaka mają często całoroczne zwolnienie z WFu, a na wycieczki nie jeżdżą w ogóle. Nie odróżniają dwutaktu od trójskoku. Polski szukają w Afryce, a żołądka w okolicach gardła. * Z poszerzonym programem nauczania z geografii i języka angielskiego, w skrócie Geo-Ang lub Angeo. Rzadko ￼spotykany profil z równie rzadką zdawalnością matury. * Bez poszerzonego programu nauczania-do 1999 jedyna odmiana ogólniaka. Od 2000 pojawiały się te jebane profile rozszerzeń. Teraz tych bezprofilowych jest bardzo mało (i coraz to mniej). Ja byłem w takim. Mam nadzieję, że obecny Minister Edukacji Narodowej będzie ogarnięty. Takie liceum jest najlepsze. Po nim można zostać bogaczem. Jak to wygląda w praktyce? Uczniowie są zmuszani do uczęszczania na wiele zajęć. Lekcje odbywają się na zasadzie, że nauczyciel mówi sam do siebie, rozmawia z uczniami o głupotach, wychodzi do pokoju nauczycielskiego na plotki lub straszy wezwaniem rodziców i obniżonym zachowaniem. * Język polski-uczniowie ćwiczą umiejętność komunikacji interpersonalnej i wymieniają się opiniami na różne tematy niezwiązane ze szkołą, np. ostatnim odcinku „Trudnych Spraw”, "Warsaw Shore" lub „M jak Miłość”. * Historia-uczniowie wspominają ostatnią imprezę lub grają w państwa i miasta. * Wiedza o społeczeństwie-uczniowie wymieniają się opiniami na temat osób trzecich. * Historia i społeczeństwo-patrz dwa powyższe. Dla uczniów bez rozszerzenia historii. * Wiedza o kulturze-uczniowie ukulturalniają się poprzez słuchanie muzyki na odtwarzaczach MP3, MP4 i telefonach, prócz tego dyskutują na temat wyższości rzeźby z pustych puszek po piwie nad innymi cudami ludzkości. * Edukacja dla bezpieczeństwa/Przysposobienie obronne-uczniowie radzą sobie nawzajem, jak najlepiej unieszkodliwić członków wrogiej subkultury. Jeśli te lekcje prowadzi jakiś nauczyciel to czasem pokaże, jak wygląda maska gazowa dla konia. * Podstawy przedsiębiorczości-uczniowie podają sobie informacje, z których sklepów da się wynieść towar bez uiszczenia opłaty. * Chemia-uczniowie dyskutują, jakie alkohole są najlepsze i porównują ich efekty w zależności od ilości wypitego trunku, a także omawiają sposoby produkcji bimbru. * Fizyka-uczniowie rzucają różnymi przedmiotami po sali, obserwując, jakim ruchem poruszają się one. * Matematyka-uczniowie liczą, ile czasu pozostało do końca zajęć. * Informatyka-uczniowie oglądają w Internecie strony o tematyce instruktażowej lub grają w Tibię. Ostatnio modne stały się teledyski Afromana. Ponadto, uczniowie uczą się pisać w Wordzie i rysować w Paincie (powtórka z podstawówki), wykorzystują ten przedmiot do pogaduszek przez Messengera oraz przeglądają na Facebooku zdjęcia z ostatniej libacji. * Geografia-uczniowie dowiadują się, w jakiej knajpie jest tani alkohol. * Religia-metalowcy wołają do księdza Ave Satan! i dyskutują z nim, używając mądrych słów, by go upokorzyć, zaś dresy i przeciwnicy Watykanu pytają się go, czy to prawda, że Benedykt XVI był Hitlerjugendem Franciszek był konfidentem za czasów junty wojskowej. Reszta zajmuje się byle czym. * Biologia-uczniowie wymieniają się wiadomościami, kto jest dobry w łóżku, a kto nie, a także, jak najlepiej zabezpieczyć się przed ciążą. * Przyroda-patrz biologia, geografia, fizyka i chemia. Tej czwórki (za wyjątkiem jednego z tych pod profil) nie mają ci bez rozszerzenia danego przedmiotu (bo po co?), w zamian mają przyrodę. * Wychowanie fizyczne-uczniowie ćwiczą niemęczenie się i relaks poprzez siedzenie na tyłkach. Przez wielu uczniów przedmiot ten uważany jest za stratę czasu. * Języki obce-uczniowie uczą się, jak liznąć języka (tak, żeby ksiądz ich nie zobaczył na przerwie, bo to grozi klątwą papieską) oraz poprawnie operować łaciną polską. Inni próbują mówić po elficku bądź w języku otchłani. Coraz modniejsza jest nauka języka suahili. W niektórych szkołach wprowadzono czterostopniową skalę zaawansowania grupy językowej, dzięki czemu powstały następujące ich odmiany: podstawowy lamerski, podstawowy lamersko-kujoński, zaawansowany kujońsko-lamerski oraz zaawansowany kujoński. Ten ostatni wiąże się oczywiście z corocznym zdawaniem egzaminów poprawkowych z owych języków. Sposoby uczenia się w ogólniaku * Na pracusia-uczeń sam sobie pisze i drukuje ściągi. * Na kserokopiarkę-uczeń kseruje sobie ściągi, które napisali i wydrukowali jego koledzy. * Na skończony tusz-uczeń sam pisze ściągi, ale drukuje mu je kolega. * Na pomocnego-uczeń oferuje się, że wydrukuje ściągi koledze, któremu skończył się tusz. Zupełnym przypadkiem wydrukują mu się w dwóch zestawach. * Na pasożyta-uczeń organizuje sobie takie miejsce do pisania sprawdzianu, żeby siedział obok niego ktoś z dobrymi ściągami. * Na symbiozę-uczeń siada z kimś, kto umie tyle, co on, czyli prawie nic i wzajemnie wymieniają się wiadomościami. * Na cwaniaka-uczeń siada obok kujona/mądrej osoby tłumacząc kolegom "bo on wszystko umie". Metoda podobna do symbiozy, aczkolwiek rzadko się udaje, ponieważ kujon celowo nie reaguje lub zasłania kartkę. * Na biznesmena-uczeń sam pisze i drukuje ściągi, ale ci, co chcą je skserować, muszą za to zapłacić. * Na rachunek szkoły-uczeń kseruje sobie ściągę w pokoju nauczycielskim lub w bibliotece. Bardzo rzadko stosowana ze względu na fakt, iż kserokopiarki w szkole zazwyczaj nie działają. * Na farciarza-uczeń pisząc sprawdzian czeka, aż ktoś, kto skończył ściągać, podrzuci mu swą pomoc naukową. * Na żywca-uczeń ściąga prosto z książki/zeszytu. * Na żywioł-uczeń ze stuprocentowym brakiem wiedzy liczy na łatwe pytania, co w większości przypadków kończy się tak zwaną oceną niedostateczną. * Na podstęp-metoda stosowana grupowo. Uczniowie udają, że sprawdzian jest niezwykle trudny. Dają o tym znać pocierając czoło i głęboko wzdychając. Ma ona na celu wzbudzenie poczucia winy u nauczyciela z powodu skonstruowania jakże niewykonywalnych zadań, co skutkuje obniżeniem progów procentowych. * Na udział w projekcie informatycznym-uczeń prosi nauczyciela informatyki o wydrukowanie czegoś w ramach projektu. Chodzi oczywiście o ściągę. Podział uczniów ze względu na ambicje * Ci, co chcą zdać maturę (wersja byle zdać)-nie marzą o dostaniu się na studia dzienne, toteż starczy im świstek, że zaliczyli wszystkie obowiązkowe przedmioty na 30%, dodatkowych nie zdawali. Matura traktowana jest też jako gwarancja spokoju, żeby rodzice się odwalili. Często oblewają i nawet amnestia Romka nie pomaga. * Ci, co chcą zdać maturę (wersja na wykształciucha)-pragną dostać się na wymarzony kierunek studiów, toteż wyczerpują limit przedmiotów, jakie można zdawać. Zazwyczaj zdają z palcem w dupie. * Ci, co nic ich nie obchodzi-maturę piszą na odczepnego, bez żadnego przygotowania. Wychodzą przy tym z założenia, że jeśli zdadzą, to fajnie, a jak nie, to mówi się trudno i żyje się dalej. Zawsze zaliczają i idą na losowo wybrany kierunek studiów. Podział uczniów ze względu na zachowanie Lizusy-robią wszystko, żeby podlizać się nauczycielom. Można wyróżnić wśród nich kilka kategorii: * Ocenowi-zależy im, by mieć jak najlepszą średnią i zamiast się starać przez cały semestr, podczas wystawiania ocen idą żebrać i mydlić nauczycielowi oczy. * Kablarze-lubią donosić nauczycielom, co kto o nich powiedział. Bardzo tępieni przez resztę braci uczniowskiej. * Saperzy-wyciągają od innych informacje, gdzie schowali ściągi, tak, by nauczyciel wszystko słyszał. Męty społeczne-wszelkiego rodzaju indywidua, które denerwują innych. Zaliczają się do nich m.in: * Ja-wszystko-wiem-udają ekspertów z każdej dziedziny, zarówno przy nauczycielach, jak i w gronie rówieśniczym. W praktyce jednak nie mają pojęcia o niczym. * Jaki-jestem-zabawny-złośliwie komentują wszystkich, którzy nie należą do ich grupy. Są to osobniki rozpaczliwie pragnące akceptacji, bo mama ich biła w dzieciństwie przy użyciu dildo, a tatuś wszystko nagrywał na video. * Jaki-ze-mnie-kozak-myśli, że wszystko mu wolno, bo ma nadzianych rodziców. Zachowuje się gorzej od stada małp, głośno beka i pierdzi. Nigdy nie otrzyma wyższej oceny niż dopuszczający. * Ale-luzak-jestem-ciekawa odmiana męta. Nigdy nie jest przygotowany do niczego, a to zawsze rzuca cień na całą klasę. * Ale-od-świąt-zaczniemy-coraz częściej notowana odmiana. Ich założeniem jest uczyć się od pewnego momentu, np: „Stary, od świąt się bierzemy do roboty i poprawiamy”. Kończy się na późniejszym wyklinaniu siebie oraz drugim założeniu, że „W następnym roku na pewno od świąt zaczniemy się uczyć i tym razem zdamy”. Historia zatacza krąg, dopóki nauczyciele nie zaczną mieć ich dość i (nie) przepuszczą ich do drugiej klasy albo (częściej) wywalą ze szkoły (patrz też: "ale-luzak-jestem"). Kategoria:Szkoła Kategoria:Etapy nauczania w szkole Kategoria:Rodzaje szkół Kategoria:Placówki szkolne Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Budynki